The Trap
by gundamgrl111
Summary: Docter J tricks Heero into coming to L2 to trap the exgundam pilot. Why? Does Heero fall for this trap read and find out Please R&R couples Trowa&Heero and Duo&Quatre Chapter 11 is up! YIPEE and i have an authors not up too.Rating changed for future Chapt
1. Heero's Departure

The Trap  
  
Disclaimer- I don't Own Gundam WIng or the Characters so please don't sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Heero's Departure  
  
"I'll be back I promise."  
  
"When Heero?"  
  
"As soon as I can."  
  
At that Heero held Trowa close and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
ALL PASSENGERS BOARDINF FLIGHT 53 TO COLONY L2 PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 13.  
  
"By Trowa."  
  
"By Heero."  
  
heero kissed trowa once more and Trowa returned it and left to gate 13. Trowa watched until Heero was out of site and went back to there house sat down down on the recliner and fell asleep after a while.  
  
~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~  
  
*ring ring ring*  
  
"I'll get it Trowa"  
  
"Okay" Trowa said relaxing into his recliner  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero that you?" Someone said  
  
"Docter J?" Heero said suprised  
  
At the two words Trowa sat up and looked at Heero.  
  
"Yeah it's me I need your help"   
  
"But why the wars over?"  
  
Trowa's gaze never left Heero's face  
  
"Heero I can't say over the phone just come to colony L2 asap."  
  
"But I can't..."  
  
"DAMNIT YUY PLEASE IT'S AN EMERGANCY!!" Docter J yelled.  
  
"Ok I'll be there tomarrow morning."  
  
Trowa knew it had to be realy important for Heero to leave on such chort notice, but still Trowa's eyes widened.  
  
'Heero's leaving?' Trowa thought  
  
" I sent directions to my estate to you so you know where to go." Then DocterJ hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~ End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Heero's gone Trowa is now waiting for the call from Heero his lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N Well how was it please Reveiw 2nd chapter is coming real soon 


	2. Arrival at Docter J's Estate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters so don't sue me   
  
Well thanks for the reveiw YaoiCyberCat right now i'm starting to have writers block but I have chapter 2 thanks to my brother.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival at Docter J's estate  
  
"Well I'm here what do you want Docter J"  
  
"Heero don't rush you've had a long flight why don't you get some rest?"  
  
"No I want to get done here and go home."  
  
"Home, back to Trowa right Heero?" Docter J pratically laughed  
  
"How did you know about Trowa and me you asshole?"  
  
"Come now Heero you should know I know every thing about you."  
  
"What do you want Dr. J?"  
  
  
  
"Heero you don't trust me?"  
  
"You bet I don't trust you."  
  
"Come now Heero you need rest first."  
  
  
  
"Why did you want me here for?"  
  
"We will talk tomarrow morning."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
'Trowa would know what it was though.' Docter J thought.  
  
Now Heero is having second thoughts about coming here and leaving Trowa on Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa was having a bad feeling about what was happening on L2  
  
'Heero should have called by now what's going on there.' Trowa thought  
  
Trowa sighed and that caught Wu-Fei's attention. Duo and Quatre were out shoping mainly because Duo is always hungry.  
  
"Whats up Trowa?" Wu-Fei said even though he knew.  
  
"Nothing." the quiet boy said.  
  
"I think I know, Trowa, Yuy's been gone one day and your already mopping around."  
  
"I'm not mopping around Wu-Fei."  
  
"Fine." Wu-Fei replied as a car pulled in the drive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking out his cell phone Heero called Trowa, there was a phone in the room Docter J let him barrow but Heero doesn't trust Docter J so he used his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Tro."  
  
"Heero it's about time how long you been there?"  
  
"An hour tops."  
  
"Why didn't you call sooner?"  
  
"Me and Docter J got into an argument."  
  
"Realy thats not smart you know that."  
  
"Yeah I know I'll be home in a few days."  
  
"Ok Heero bye I love you."  
  
"I love you too bye Tro."  
  
Heero hung up as Docter J knocked on the door his head jolted to look at the door he had a bad feeling and through the years learned to trust them.   
  
"Heero!" A slightly familiar voice called  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come to the door." The voice said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let me guess you don't recognise my voice do you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Heero stood up and walked to the door and started to open it , there was a gun shot.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: what happened  
  
My Brother: thats up to you if you ever come out of writers block  
  
Me: -_- evil person 


	3. They're in trouble

Disclaimer: I still don't own gundam wing but hey it doesn't hurt to wish  
  
me: thanks for the help on this chapter bro.  
  
my bro: no prob. no prod at all.  
  
me: hello? (waves hand in bros face) anyone home? -_- out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero jumped away from the door took out his gun and went back to the door and went into the hall. The only person in the hallwas a person Heero barely recognized.  
  
"Hey Heero. long time no see."  
  
"You okay"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." he said standing up he was shot in the left side of the stomach.  
  
Just then Heero recognized the person It was Tyron (my character) a friend that trained with him so many years ago.  
  
"Tyron!?" Heero said actually suprised.  
  
"Hey you actually look suprised and you remembered me."  
  
"Why are you here Tyron?"  
  
"Docter j needed my help with something and when I got here he told me you were here so I came to see you and then i got shot by someone."  
  
"I got that part,who shot you?"  
  
"Don't Know didn't see his face,but it had to be someone working for Docter J."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why are you here I thought you hated Docter J?"  
  
"Yeah I hate him for the same reason as you." Heero's voice trailed off.  
  
"It's a trap, that fucking bastered is trying to trap us, thats why he shot you if you were here for the same reason as me I'd get suspicious."  
  
"You think you know my whole plan don't you Yuy?"  
  
Heero & Tyron turned around Docter J was standing there with two men pointing AKM's at there chests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: what will Heero & Tyron do?? I know short chapter all of them are really  
  
My Bro: knowing you something heroicaly stupid O_o  
  
Me: You write it see how many people like it  
  
My Bro: They liked my last one :P  
  
Me: -_- shut up asshole  
  
My Bro: No Make Me  
  
Me: I will...  
  
Heero: (pulls a gun) both of you shut up and keep writing!! 


	4. Out of trouble? Maybe

Disclaimer guy person: He dont own gundam wing and won't... ever  
  
Me: shut up  
  
Disclaimer guy person: and you took almost forever to right this chapter  
  
Me: Thats not what I highered you for you know.  
  
Disclaimer guy person: I know but I felt like saying it anyway. Oh, and don't sue him he's poor  
  
Me: I am not poor and you're worse than my brother.  
  
Disclaimer guy person: Thank you  
  
Me: On with the story!!! -_-  
  
'Words'= thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"so, what are we going to do Heero?''  
  
''Give me a minute Tyron.''  
  
"You know you can always try running." Docter J said.  
  
"We're not stupid J." Heero & Tyron said together.  
  
"You were stupid enough to fall for my trap."  
  
"Heero distract him ok?  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey J you think you have us traped?"  
  
"Yes, I trapped you two here and you will both die here."  
  
Heero walked to his right to distance him self from Tyron so he wouldn't be notice  
  
"You're bluffing you won't kill us."  
  
"You want to bet Heero?"  
  
''Hn."  
  
"Hey! Were's Tyron?!"  
  
Docter J turned to his guards  
  
"You two go find him."  
  
"Yes sir." they said in unison  
  
"Bad move J, now your defenseless." Heero said when the guards were gone.  
  
"OH SHIT!!" Docter j yelled and ran  
  
'Figures, he's stupider than Duo'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey ya Tro-man"  
  
"Don't call me that Duo."  
  
"Well you're in a bad mood."  
  
"He always is when Heero's not here, love." Quatre  
  
"No I'm not Quatre."  
  
"Don't deny it Barton." Wu-fei said entering the living room  
  
"I am not denying anything." Trowa said bluntly  
  
"YES YOU ARE." the three ex-pilots said together.  
  
With that Trowa went up to his and Heero's rooms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked in the direction Docter J ren in and met Tyron in leaning against a door.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Hn"   
  
"What did you do to make J run like that?"  
  
"Nothing I just pointed out that he sent his only two guards after you."  
  
"J ran right past me and didn't even notice I was standing here."  
  
"Whats in there?"  
  
"Main Computers."  
  
"MOVE AND I WILL SHOOT!" some on said behind them.  
  
"Looks like the guards are smarter than J." Tyron said  
  
"Hn, but they'll die any way." Heero said turning around and charging the guards.  
  
They were dead before they fell.  
  
"Let's blow this place up and get out of here." Tyron said.  
  
"Hn." Heero said walkind in the computer room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So how did you like it?  
  
I have been busy with evil blood sucking teachers lately.  
  
Chapter 5 soon 


	5. He's Dead!

Disclaimer guy: Nope still don't own GW or its characters so don't sue  
  
Chapter 5 - He's dead  
  
"That didn't take long, well you alwas where   
  
better at computers."  
  
"Yeah and the fact that J's passwords are always  
  
close to the same thing."  
  
"That too, you in yet?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Detination of facility in 5 minutes. the computer said.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They left the estate in araound 2 minutes.  
  
"3 minutes to go.'' Heero stated  
  
"Good." Tyron said.  
  
The only reason they waited the three minutes was to make sure that   
  
Doctor J did not overwrite the command. After the three minutes the  
  
estate blew up.   
  
"Lets go." Heero said.  
  
About an Hour later on Earth  
  
News Caster- AN HOUR AGO A MANSION HERE ON L2 EXPLODED THE REASON IS  
  
STILL UNKNOWN, MANY BODIES WERE FOUND.  
  
"That's The colony Heero is on!!" Quatre Yelled.  
  
"I know." Trowa stated calmly  
  
"How can you be so calm Trowa?!" Duo exclaimed  
  
"I can be calm becuase I think I know what happened."  
  
The phone rang just then and Quatre answered it   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Quatre put Trowa on."  
  
"Heero are you ok?!"  
  
"Yeah put Trowa on."  
  
"Ok, Here Trowa it's Heero."  
  
With that everyone reluctantly left the room.  
  
"What was the explosion about Heero?"  
  
"Hello to you to Trowa."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Doctor J."  
  
"Should of known. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
"Coming home soon?"  
  
"Yeah after I look for his body."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Heero, see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Heero hung up his cell phone.   
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"What is it Tyran." Heero said walking up to him.  
  
When Heero got there his jaw actualy dropped at what he saw.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Heero said.  
  
"Well seeing is believing my freind seeing is believing."   
  
"It's about DAMN TIME too."  
  
"Yep he is finally dead."  
  
"How's Heero is he alright?" Quatre asked as Trowa walked  
  
into the kitchen.  
  
All Trowa did was nod and head up the stairs to Heero & his room.  
  
ooh it's over well hope you liked it and thanks for the reveiws   
  
sorry it took so long. but now that summer is here there will  
  
Be plenty more chapters.  
  
Trowa- is it even possible for J to die?  
  
Wufei- yes you must be hiding something.  
  
Me-Thats for me to know and for you to find out sticks tungue out at them 


	6. On his way home

Me: Been a while ne? 

Bro: yea why didn't you let me write this chapter, you took forever

Me: Because i don't like you

Bro: Do i care?

Heero: (very angry) on with the story

Me: okay (runs behind bro) i need to do the disclaimer first

Heero: Hurry up

Me: (Realy fast) I don't own GW or the characters but i do own Tyron.

* * *

Ch 6:

Heero and Tyron are walking to theshuttle port.

"Hey Heero where are you heading?"

"Earth, why?"

"Just curious."

* * *

"Sir Yuy is going back to Earth."

"Okay lets give him a surprise to come home to. You know what to do."

"yes sir," with a click the cell phone was turned off, "Well Yuy lets see how you like your coming home party." the cold unemotional voice said,

* * *

'ring ring ring'

"Hello?" Duo answered the phone.

"Hey Duo."

"Heero!"

"Yeah."

"Are you on your way home, please tell me your on your way home."

"Yeah, is Trowa there?"

"No he, Quatre, and Wufei went to talk to Une."

"Hn, tell them I'm on my way."

"Okay see ya 'Ro."

"Don't call me that, bye."

Heero hung up his cell phone.As he boarded his flight he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen

* * *

Me: I know very short butI blame school it is very evil and has been keeping me from the comp. stupid bad grades. Remember my first fic so nah.

Bro: You knkow if you let me write instead of you it would be complete by now

Me- Well you would make it very boring and stupid.

Quatre: Okay I don't like it when you 2 argue, Jenny-chan i know school is evil but please try to update more

Me: (mumbles) okay Quatre. you know you would be an awesome brother.

Bro: I don't think he wants another sister, especially a stupid one

Me Quatre: He I'm/ she isn't stupid

Me: PLZ review. Thanx


	7. The Boom

Me: Hi heres another chapter and i didn't take a year to make yay

Bro: I'm amazed

Trowa: Yes it's amazing.

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Yes well let's get to the story

Me: sure thing your doing the disclaimer Bro

Bro: Why me? Well she don't own GW or a life...

Me: HEY I DO OWN A LIFE! JERK.

Bro: on with the story

Me: oh and this: _'Thought'_ means that the character is thinking

* * *

At a bace on Earth. A soldier knocks on his Commanders office door.

"Enter."

"Sir the trap is set."

"Good, the timer is activeted?"

"Yessir as soon as Yuy comes within sight of the house it will blow."

"Good Dismissed."

"Aye sir."

The sodier came to attention, about faced and left the office.

"You will suffer Heero Yuy, not only will I kill your lover but your friends also."

* * *

At the Preventers HQ. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are in Lady Une's office

"Like I said Une if the Gundams are rebuilt it will only bring more war." Trowa said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Not if they are built in secret, with respectible men working on them." Une replied.

"No there would be an information leak even with the most trustworthy men." Wufei stated.

"Yes and even if the information wasn't leaked out we wouldn't trust anyone with the blueprints of our Gundams." Quatre said.

"Understood this was afterall why I asked you here. By the way where is Heero and Duo?" Une asked

"Heero is on L2 and Duo is waiting for him to come home." Quatre said

"Why didn't you stay home Trowa?"

"Because the matter about the Gundams is more important than waiting for him and he will be home a little after 10:00 most likely."

"Okay. Bye you 3."

(A/N should i stop there? nah I'm not that mean)

* * *

Heero was almost home. And to be truthful he could hardly wait to be home with Trowa and his friends. '_But I have a bad feeling that something is wrong'_

As the shuttle landed Heero got off and started the walk home seeing as it was only 5 blocks away from the Air Port. As Heero turned the corner to see the house there was a massive explossion. Heero hit the deck and as he got up he saw that the house was or what was left of it was engulffed in flames. Just then a car stopped by him and Quatre jumped out.

"DUO!" Quatre yelled.

As soon as Quatre yelled Duo's name Heero and the rest of the gang ran toward the house.

END CHAPTER. (A/N okay I am that mean.)

* * *

Me: I know I'm evil.

Quatre: (about to cry but looked like he was hooked up to the Zero system) How could you... (pulls a gun)

Trowa: (Holding Quatre back) You might want to start writing now

Me: (Hiding behind Heero) OO Okay just don't let him kill me.

Heero: Quatre if you kill him you will never know if Duo died or not.

Quatre: (Calmed down a bit now) Sorry Jenny-chan but pleaze write more

Me: okay


	8. Explosion Aftermath

Me: Hi I'm baaaaaaack. At least it didn't take a year to write this chapter and I don't want to lose my favorite reviewer. Thanx for your review YaoiCyberCat.

Bro: yeah your not going to make this a Authors Note chapter right? Because I am too young to die...especially at the hands of Quatre.

Quatre: Hey!

Bro: so **did **Duo survive that bomb?

Me: Maybe, Maybe not you have to read.

Quatre: What do you mean Maybe not

Me: Am I that mean Quatre?

Everyone but me: YES YOU ARE!

Me: onto the story! I don't own GW or its characters but I do own Tyron, Mason and a couple other new people.

* * *

"Send Mason to my office immediately."

"Yes sir."

In about a minute Mason was standing in front of his commander's office door. _'I'm_ _deep shit' _he thought. He knocked on the door "Enter." He entered the office hoping to _walk _out not be carried in a body bag.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did. Are you aware that the bomb BLEW UP WITH ONLY _ONE_ OF THE** PILOTS IN THE HOUSE!**" the commanders voice crescendoed to a yell by the end of the sentence.

Mason with a calm exterior that could only come from being in combat and being used to people yell at you could be answered. "I wasn't aware the other three were not there sir."

"You had better hope that one that was in the house is dead or you will be not only dishonorable discharged but you will leave this base in a body bag, understood?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Get out of my face."

Mason left the office and sent glares at everyone who looked at him, they had all heard the last part of the commanders sentence and anyone could tell Mason was not going to be nice to anyone in his way or to put it simply he was pissed.

* * *

"DUO, DUO WHERE ARE YOU!" Quatre was frantic.

'_Duo please be okay damn it this is all_ _my fault why didn't they just shoot me?' _Heero thought while he searched for his best friend. They finally found Duo unconscious the paramedics took him to the hospital and the guys except for Quatre who rode with the paramedics. Duo was taken into surgery immediately.

* * *

**At a base in Noril'sk, Russia**

"Sir the house where the gundam pilots were staying was bombed."

"It was?"

"Yes sir, do you think it was J sir?"

"I don't see how that is possible seeing as Heero killed him."

"Is it possible for him to have faked it some way?"

"Possibly but that would mean his technology would have advanced a lot since the war."

"Sir?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Is he aware that he has a brother?**"**

"No his doctor made sure he had no memories of when he was younger." (A/n that leaves alot of room to guess don't it?)

"Is there a chance of him regaining his memory?"

"Possibly but I'm not sure."

The boy, Jason left the office and went to his room.

* * *

**Hospital **

After what seemed like forever the doctor came out to talk with the boys.

"Hello I'm Doctor Evens. I'm not going to sugar coat this your friend has lost a lot of blood. He fell into a coma shortly after the surgery. He's in the ICU at the moment and," The doctor paused and then continued., "we don't expect him to last through the night. It would be a miracle if he does. I'm sorry, we did all we could do." The doctor said and watched the reaction of the for boys. Three of them look genuinely sad and one was crying.

The one that was crying asked, "Can I go see him, please?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes but only you I don't want to disturb the other patients."

"Thank you." The doctor lead Quatre to the ICU to see Duo.

"I bet he is not sorry in the least bit!" Wufei hissed.

"Yeah it's all just a job to them." Trowa commented.

Heero just went outside seeing as he absolutely loathed hospitals. Trowa followed him knowing that there was something wrong with his lover.

"Are you okay, Little One?" Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's waste and Heero let out a low growl at Trowa's nickname for him.

"I'm fine Trowa. I just don't like hospitals at all."

"I know that Little One but you're blaming yourself for what happened to Duo aren't you?"

"It was me they were after I know it. The bomb had to be time set, they expected me to be in the house by that time," Heero went to a whisper, "and I would have been if I didn't choose to walk home."

"It's ok Heero it wasn't you fault." Trowa kissed Heero on the neck and started walking back to the hospital entrance knowing Heero would come in shortly.

* * *

Me: (behind a wall) Well how did you like it

Quatre: (Whispers) Duo

Bro: (behind the wall too) Hey Quat I'm writing the next chapter and Duo will survive.

Me: WILL NOT!

Heero: (behind wall) What do you mean will not?

Me: I mean my brother isn't writing the next chapter, but I haven't decided if Duo would die or not. REVIEW!


	9. Bios

Me: Ok so here are some bios about the characters I have already put in and the characters I am going to put in.

Bro: why not just make a real chapter?

Me: I have writers block

Bro: I knew that would happen.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bios

Name: Jason Conner

Age: 17 (A/N the G Boys are all 18 in the story)

Sex: Male

Family: Parents dead, older brother that was kidnaped at age of 2 and two twin cousins

Clothes: usually wearing something that is casual and is easy to move around in.

Past: Brought up by Commander Nathaniel Briggands, after Jason's parents where murdered by Blood Fang (Details in future chapters.) A faction that wants to destroy the peace and the one who were creating a new type of mobile suit to fight against Blood Fang.

Pets: Has a wolf/dog named: Wolfshunde (it's German.)

* * *

Name: Mason

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Family: none

Clothes: Blood Fang uniform. Crimson Red as all the high ranking officers wear.

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Past: orphaned at the age of 2. His parents dropped him off on the side of a highway. An old farmer picked him up and raised him to the age of 15 when he ran away to join Blood Fang because he thinks that the reason he was orphaned because of the Gundam Pilots. That was a lie that the farmer said to keep him there.

* * *

Name: Ichiro Takamoto

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Family: Twin sister, cousin named: Jason and Parents are alive

Cloths: Dark colored shirts, and black pants

Pet: dog Rottweiler named: Max

Past: Both parents are still alive and are working with G.P.K. He, his cousin, and Jason also work with the G.P.K. (You'll figure out what that stands for later.)

* * *

Name: Keiko Takamoto

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Family: Twin brother, cousin named: Jason and Parents are alive

Clothes: Opposite of her brothers. She wear light colored shirts and blue shorts. Except in the winter then jeans.

Pet: Black cat named: De schaduw (German again, I like German names.)

Past: the same as Ichiro.

* * *

Me: more bios of new characters soon!

Bro: (sarcastically) Yay.

Me: Review!

Bro: What's there to review about?


	10. Plans

Me: Hi I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack.

Bro: Run. Hide while you can.

Me: -- Shut up

Bro: on with the story.

Me: That's my line. I don't own Gundam Wing if I did then tell me Why Would I Be Writing fan fiction?

* * *

"Sir, Gundam pilot 02..." 

"I am aware of that, and Ichiro, I want them all watched carefully and stealthly."

"Yes sir." Ichiro left Commander briggands office and went to find his cousin; Jason.

* * *

"Hey 'Ro!" 

"Stop calling me that, what do you want Duo?"

"Do you think you can get me out of this pace? I hate it here the food sucks."

"Is that all you think about Maxwell, Food?" Wufei asked.

"NO! But i'm hungry and I refuse to eat hospital food," Duo replied ("Then starve!" Wufei shot back) "Quatre! Come 'ere."

"Yes Duo?" "Could you get me out of here?"

"You know I can't do that Duo." "But you have to, I hate hospitals as much as Heero hates being called 'Ro."

"But you need to get better...Don't pout Duo you know I can't stand it when you pout."

"Pwease Q-man?"

* * *

Mason walked to his commanders office thinking he was probably going to get yelled at... again. He knocked and a muffled reply of "Enter." was heard. 

"You wanted to see me sir." Mason said standing at attention.

"Yes, at ease, my researchers have done some research. We need to go after pilot 04."

"Why 04 sir?" "Because he is the one that keeps the group civil."

* * *

"No Duo your staying here." Heere said firmly. 

"But..." " No buts Duo your staying." Trowa said from his seat."

"You guys suck."

"Stop whinning Duo." Wufei said annoyed.

"Come on Wu-man do me a favor." "No, and stop calling me that."

"Only if you get me out of here." "You talk too much."

Quatre sat and watched duo argue with the other pilots. If it hadn't been for them he would have sucumbed to Duo's pouting but Heero reminded him that they didn't have a home ate the moment.

"When Duo is allowed to leave I think we should go to my sisters house." Quatre said.

"Thank you thank you thank-"

"He said when your allowed to leave Duo."

Duo started to pout more at what Heero had said.

* * *

"Jason." 

"Yes commander?"

"Walk with me. Jason, I want you to lead the team."

"Why me sir? Ichiro would be the better choice."

"Yes, he will be your 2nd."

"Ichiro might not like that sir."

"I know but I want you there."

"Why sir? Ichiro would be more than enough."

"Because I want some people I can really trust on the team."

"Yes sir."

Cammander Briggand left Jaso then to talk to one of the other opperatives. Jason went to talk with Ichiro."

* * *

Me: was it good? I'll update more soon. 

Bro: sure you will.

Me I WILL review plz


	11. Blah

Me: okay I'm a bad person it's been forever since I updated.

Bro: why'd it take you so long?

Me: because highschool sucks. Im a freshman and i cant stand getting up that early.

Bro: Sure. get on with the story.

Me:OHH Yeah the story

Bro: Dumb ass

Me: -- shut up

* * *

Quatre was talking on the vidphone with one of his sisters.

"You know you and your friends are always welcome here Quatre."

"Thank you Iris, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem Quatre."

Quatre cut the connection with his sister and started back to Duo's room. Heero was outside getting some air. Trowa was getting some coffee for himself and Wufei. Quatre went into Duo's room and told Duo and Wufei where they were going to go after Duo was let out.

"So I get to get out of here?" Duo asked excitedly

"Only when the doctors allow you to."

Trowa came in and handed Wufei his coffee and turned to Quatre

"So we're going to L1?" He asked.

"Yes my sister said we could use the L1 mansion as soon as Duo is released."

"The sooner the better." Came Heero's monotone voice from the door.

"Thanks for taking my side 'Ro!"

"I'm not taking your side Duo. I said that for two reasons: one, it's dangerous to stay here, Two: I hate hospitals. "

"You know, that's a well known fact 'Ro." Duo said

* * *

**One week later**

"Hurry up Duo!" Wufei yelled from the shuttle door.

"I'm coming 'Fei Fei!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT MAXWELL!" He yelled

"Hey you guys, how'd you get me out of the hospital that fast?" Duo asked.

"Heero." Trowa stated.

* * *

"Man L1 hold alot of bad memories." Ichiro whined

"Stop Whinning Ichiro." Jason said.

"I don't see why you're _not _whinning Jay it holds more bad memories for you."

"Yeah well I block them out."

"HEY there's my cousin!" Ichiro said in a not so normal voice.

"Shut up. Do yoku want them to here you?"

"I can't see why we just can't tell him."

"You know why."

"Yeah whatever. Hey you going to go to the house?"

"Yeah sure why not go see were my life got so fucked up at."

"How long has it been?"

"Years."

"You think the old mans there?"

"God I hope not"

* * *

Me: hehe alot of dialogue. I like writing dialogue.but hey i updated and im running out of ideas so if you think of some thing to help me w/ this story use this email that sucked you have to help her she wont let me write anymore.

Me: ignore him but still help me

Bro: please review or she might start **_completely _**ignoring this fic

Me: I am NOT ignoring it I just never have time anymore. yes please review .


	12. Authors Note

Okay this is just a note...kinda telling you that i havent forgotten this fic. and that i will be updating in the next...three weeks and i understand if its gotten a little wierd but im wierd like that. Anyway I'm having trouble with some of my stuff at school and I started a new story...Its untitled but I noticed that I do that, I'll start a story than leave it, but that only happens when I get writers block with one of my stories.but I'm really tryin'so be ready for at least a small chapter in the next three weeks


	13. no name chapter

Me: Hey everyone!!

Bro:... I thought you said three weeks...

Me:...yeah I guess I did huh??

Bro: She doesn't own and neither do I so don't sue

Me: Yeah...so on with the chapter bro... you wrote it...

Bro...thankfully, cause if I didn't who knows when you'd update...

Me: GRRRR!

* * *

"Hey it's Uncle's house...let's leave." Jason said.

"Ah come on...let's go see if he still lives there." Ichiro complained

"uh how 'bout no, we have work to do."

"Darn and I was hoping to cause some mayhem."

With that Ichiro and Jason went to their rented blue Audi. They drove towards the airport, where they would meet their ops team. As they got there they saw the white shuttle with the fancy G.P.K. Logo on the side.

"You'd think they'd send a less conspicuous shuttle seeing as no one is supposed to know that we're here." Ichiro said.

"Yeah but no one really knows what G.P.K. is." Jason responded

"Why not? We save the preventer and the citizens asses all the time," Ichiro went on, "I mean we protect people but we don't get recognized for it."

Jason parked the rental and they exited the vehicle. They walked towards the shuttle where a G.P.K. soldier checked their identification. As they proceeded they saw the team that they would be working with.

"Hey there sir!" one of the departing soldiers called to Jason.

As the soldier got to them he shook their hands.

"Sir, I'm Sergeant Ethan Johnson, I was told we're here to do some stalking." Johnson said in a joking sort of way.

Jason laughed, "Just a little bit Sergeant. I'm Ensign Jason Conner, I'll be the OIC and this is Ensign Ichiro Takamoto He's my second.

"nice to meet ya sirs." He said

"you're from the south of the United States aren't you Sergeant?"

"Yes sir but the accent usually doesn't come out, it just slips every now and then."

"all right let's go over the op, I want all your men gathered around that car in five minutes." Jason said pointing at the Audi.

"Yes Sir." Johnson saluted and went to relay the message to his squad.

* * *

"I'm hungry!!"

"stop complaining Duo." Wufei said

"But,"

"No buts Duo."

"yes Mom.."

"DUO!!"

Duo laughed at Wufei. Then he looked around the expansive living room of the mansion they where in. He then proceeded to change the channel on the big screen tv.

"Pick a channel and leave it Duo."

"No."

"Where's Heero and Quatre?"

"How should I know?"

"You're no help."

* * *

Me: I hope that wasn't too bad.

Bro: of course it's not bad... i wrote it...ok I know that I combined Army and Navy ranks G.P.K. i a different type of military so it's combined

Me: ego much? and he wanted to confuse me Review please...


End file.
